A Happy Feet Christmas Carol
Not be be confused with MarioFan65's story Happy Feet: A Christmas Carol. A Happy Feet Christmas Carol is a story by MegalexMaster set after Happy Feet 4: Laser of Fate and is the prequel of Happy Feet 5. Where Jack and Andrew tell the others about Christmas, but Erik doesn't believe in it. 'Characters' * Erik * Ghosts (Christmas past/present/future) * Adult Mumble * Gloria * Mumble (2106) * Jack (2106) * Andrew (2106) * Glenda (2106) * Earl (2106) * Caris (2106) * Bo * Alex * Atticus 'Story' A few months after the whole 'saving planet and bringing back Adult Mumble' thing, Adult Mumble, Gloria, Erik and Bo in 2017, and Mumble, Glenda, Earl and Caris in 2106, were playing a team game of Wii sports baseball. With the future team winning with the score 5/4. When Jack and Andrew came to visit them after finishing their new house. “So, watch 'ya doin'?” Andrew said with a light tone. “We're just playing a little game.” Atticus said calmly. He and Alex were watching the rest play. “Do you mind if we watch as well?” Jack asked. “Sure.” Mumble said, hitting a home run. “You can take part if you want.” “Well, I was going to, but we need to plan for Christmas.” Jack said calmly. “Hang on.” Mumble said, pressing the home button, just as Erik was about to hit the next ball. “Hey, I was just about to get our team to tie with yours.” Erik moaned. “Yeah yeah, we get it, But what is Christmas?” Mumble asked with a curious tone. “Wait, you guys don't know about Christmas?” Jack and Andrew asked, all of the Emperor penguins shook their heads. “Well, it's about time we get you guys updated about it. Christmas is the time when we put up decorations all over houses, inside and out. We put up a large Christmas tree with lights and ornaments and a star on top. We have music and sing carols. We give Christmas cards to each other, oh and Santa gives gifts to those who have been nice through out the year. Doesn't that sound amazing?” Jack explained. “Well, it's great, we should really try it, right guys?” Mumble asked, with almost all of the others nodding. “Great, Earl and Caris, you can do the Christmas decorations, you can have others help you if you want. Jack and Andrew, you can do the Christmas tree with the decorations, me and Glenda will tell everyone around and sing Christmas Carols. Adult Mumble and Gloria, you can do the Christmas tree, Atticus and Alex, you can do the decorations. Erik and Bo, you'll get everyone together to sing the Christmas carols, I think that's all of us, lets do this.” Mumble got everyone involved. Erik was about ten meters from the rest, so he didn't hear much other than the cheering. Erik left the group when Jack explained about Christmas. With not knowing what to do, he just stood there, until his father greeted him. “Hey there son, what are you doing here?” Adult Mumble asked. “Nothing, it's just that it sounds too much to be real.” Erik tried to explain. “Aww come on Erik, you're going to miss all of the fun if you don't join in.” Jack said, Adult Mumble revealed the small laptop with Jack on the other side. “Come on son, have some fun, it's not like you to not want fun.” Adult Mumble tried to reassure Erik, but to no avail. “Well, if you really don't want to join, I'll leave you with Mumble.” Jack then turned the webcam to Mumble, who came over upon seeing Erik. “Erik, have some-” “Fun I know, but I don't want to take part in something that doesn't make logical sense.” Erik tries to explain his predicament. “Oh Erik, you gotta stop thinking things as if they have scientific meaning. Just let it go and have some real fun for once.” “And if I don't?” Erik asked. “Well then, you've been warned Erik.” Mumble said, before leaving, Adult Mumble soon saw him leave and decided to start on the Christmas tree, but stopped to look back at Erik. “You sure you don't want to join?” Adult Mumble asked. “I'm sure, if I do change my mind, not that I will, I'll let you know.” “Okay then.” Mumble said calmly, sighing in defeat, before leaving Erik to have a little rest. BANG! Erik shot out of his sleep, finding himself in the same cave. Slowly he walked out to find that no one in the New Emperor Land was there, it was completely empty. “Is anyone here?” Erik called out, all he heard was his echo coming back. “I know I'm here.” Some said behind Erik, scaring Erik immediately. “Ah, don't do that Mumb- wait, you aren't Mumble, who are you?” Erik asked, looking at who replied, it was human, but was almost transparent and was glowing white. He was twice as tall as Erik and looked down at him. “Me, you don't know who I am? I am the Ghost of Christmas Past.” The ghost bellowed, Erik could hear a chunk of snow fall down the cliff and hit the ground. “And that means...?” Erik asked, trying to understand what was happening at that moment. “A little bird told me that you weren’t believing in Christmas, so I decided to come along and help with that.” The ghost explained. “Uh huh, but I don't hate it, I just think that it's too much.” Erik tried to explain his predicament. “And why would it be too much?” The ghost asked “I don't know, the subject just came along so fast and out of no where we're all getting ready for this 'Christmas'.” “You know, there is something from your past that lowered you belief in something.” The Ghost explained, Erik was just curious. “And that is...?” Erik asked, all of a sudden a blinding yellow light filled the scene, when the light faded, he was back to a few years back. “One word -” The ghost said, but was interrupted by- “If you want it, you must will it, if you will it, it will be yours-” Sven yelled, as he and Seymour hit the top of the doomberg, before falling down onto the soft snow. “Today is a victory, for defeat.” Sven said tiredly. “Well Sven, you did everything penguinly possible.” Lovelace reassured, only for Sven to reply- “I es not a penguin.” Sven objected, receiving gasps from Lovelace, a younger Erik, Adult Mumble, and the amigos. “I es, a puffin.” Sven shouted, before the Adélies started complaining to Sven and Lovelace. “I, just a little puffin bird, run out of poof.” Sven finally said, with the younger Erik shaking his head in disbelief. The flashback soon faded, revealing the new Emperor Land still covered by the darkened canvas of the night. “You see Erik, that one moment lowered you belief in everything by a great deal, so much that it's effected your belief in Christmas.” The ghost explained, with Erik just nodding his head. “Ghost of Christmas past, what will happen next?” “Oh, you think that it's over? Well, we've only just begun, I better be going now, bye for now Erik.” The Ghost said, before fading into the bitter air. Leaving Erik alone. “Well, if he's left, then why am I still here?” He said to himself. “Because we still haven't talked about the present.” Another ghost said, this one was female and had a softer tone, and was slightly shorter than the last one. “And you are...?” “Why, I am the ghost of Christmas present, I'm going to show you the events of the present.” The ghost explained. “Oh great, here we go.” Erik said, rolling his eyes, before another light filled the scene, this one being a bright shade of blue, when it faded, well...- “Where on earth are we!?” Erik shouted, the ghost just sighed. “Well my boy, we're in the heart of New York.” The ghost explained, there were Christmas lights and decorations everywhere, with some people singing carols, others giving presents to each other, while a certain few just greeted and hugged. “See my boy, Christmas has affected everyone in this city, even those who don't believe like to at least share a part of the Christmas spirit.” “Uh huh, but this is just one city-” Erik said, before another light appeared, when it faded, they were in- “I know this place, this is London.” Erik said with a surprised tone, London had changed as well. The next place was Abu Dubai, then Athens, Beijing, Taipei, and finally Washington, D.C. Before they got back to the new Emperor Land.” “See my boy, every place in the world is celebrating this one event, well, every place except, right here.” The ghost explained, before pointing to him. “Okay, so there maybe some people that are not celebrating, but they have their own festival at this time and that counts too, Erik my boy, there are things that science cannot explain, you not believing in Christmas is one of them, I'd like you to have a think on that Erik.” The ghost explained, before fading like the last one did. No sooner did she leave Erik was greeted by- “Hello there chap, I am-” “The ghost of Christmas Future, I guess.” “That's right, and it's time to see your fate if you don't believe in Christmas.” The ghost bellowed, before a blood-red light filled the scene, when it faded, Erik and the ghost was looking from above, and what they were seeing was- “I don't get it, where's the new Emperor Land?” Erik asked, slightly becoming worried. “This is the new Emperor Land, ten years after the present, and only four months after your parents-” “I don't, need, any more info. But how did this happen?” “Well, you see, your belief just withered away, so when the avalanche came, you didn't have the courage to stop the avalanche. And here we are, the fate of Emperor Land.” “But, the Mumble in 2106 is alive and in Emperor Land.” Erik objected, the ghost just chuckled “Which means that Emperor land didn't get hit by the avalanche, which means-” “Okay okay okay, I believe in Christmas, I'll try to make things right, are you happy now.” “Well, lets just say, that our work here is done.” The ghost said, before fading into the air. But Erik was still at that one moment, When all of a sudden--- BANG! Erik shot of from his sleep, waking up to the sound of laughter and singing. When he got out of the cave, he saw the entire of the new Emperor Land almost filled with Christmas decorations. And in the middle was a Christmas tree, entirely make out of clear, solid ice, An it was covered in non-heating lights and other decorations. “Erik, I'm so glad to see you again, are you sure you don't want to join with us?” Adult Mumble asked, who noticed Erik coming out of the cave. He looked at the Christmas tree again and noticed that there was something missing. “You get to place the golden star on top Erik.” Mumble said, speaking through the little laptop. Adult Mumble gave him the golden star, it was the shiniest thing he's seen. Getting a ladder that was only just made, he climbed up to the top and placed the star on the top, the tree was now perfect. It was everything that Jack and Andrew said Christmas was. Speaking of Jack and Andrew... “Hey there Erik, why the sudden change of heart?” Jack and Andrew both asked curiously, Erik just thought about the recent events and just replied: “I have my methods. Any way, why not sing some songs everyone.” “I know, lets start with the twelve days of Christmas.” Andrew suggested, everyone agreed, only for Jack to say. “Hmm, that's too classic, I'd like to sing the thirty-nine days of Christmas.” Jack suggested. “Well... Okay, but only the thirty-ninth day.” Mumble said in annoyance. “Okay then, here we go:” (Everyone except Jack and Andrew)'' “On the thirty-ninth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:'' 39 writers writing, 38 Elsa's singing, 37 Mumbles mumbling, 36 sheets of poems, 35 thinkers thinking, 34 Something something, 33 jump-scares scaring, 32 famous actors, 31 lasting blizzards, 30 Years planning this part, 29 nominations, 28 Mumbles mumbling, (Erik)We did that one already. (Mumble)Shh. 27 Adélie Lands, 26 icy mountains, 25 misconceptions, 24 bits and pieces, 23 secret secrets, 22 awesome wonders, 21 gracious talents, 20 sixteen countries, 19 penguins bowing, 18 great reviews, 17 seventy six, 16 wild seasons, 15 ghosts a-ghosting, 14 Jacks a-bombing (gasp), 13 loving treasures, 12 special chapters, 11 funny moments, 10 Mumbles-leaping, 9 ladies dancing, 8 sinking icebergs, 7 massive oceans, 6 finest diners, 5 pen-guins, 4 caring guys, 3 great stories, 2 human friends And a partridge on an ice tree!” At the end of the song, they all cheered, filling the place up with noise. “What next guys?” Andrew asked. “I know how about this.” Gloria asked, before singing “I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you, yeah. I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need And I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas Day I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you You, baby Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas I won't even wish for snow And I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe I won't make a list and send it To the North Pole for Saint Nick I won't even stay awake to Hear those magic reindeer click 'Cause I just want you here tonight Holding on to me so tight What more can I do? Baby, all I want for Christmas is you You, baby Oh, all the lights are shining So brightly everywhere And the sound of children's Laughter fills the air And everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need? Won't you please bring my baby to me? Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for I just want to see my baby Standing right outside my door Oh, I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Baby, all I want for Christmas is you You, baby All I want for Christmas is you, baby All I want for Christmas is you, baby All I want for Christmas is you, baby All I want for Christmas is you, baby” When she finished, Everyone within hearing range cheered. “Well done, so what now?” Andrew asked. “I know, how about 'do they know it's Christmas?'?” Jack asked, they all agreed. “Great, lets begin...” (Mumble, Adult Mumble, Erik and Atticus)"It's Christmas time, there's no need to be afraid (Alex)At Christmas time, we let in light and we banish shade (Jack)And in our world of plenty we can spread a smile of joy (Andrew)Throw your arms around the world at Christmas time (Glenda)But say a prayer, Pray for the other ones At Christmas time it's hard, but while you're having fun (Mumble)There's a world outside your window And it's a world of dread and fear (Adult Mumble)Where a kiss of love can kill you (Gloria)And there's death in every tear (Alex)And the Christmas bells that ring there Are the clanging chimes of doom (Atticus)Well tonight were reaching out and touching you (Adult Mumble)Bring love and joy this Christmas to the world we know (Gloria)A song of hope when There's no hope tonight (Mumble)Why is comfort to be feared? Why is to touch to be scared? (Andrew)And can they know it's Christmas time at all? (Everyone)Here's to you (Jack)Raise a glass for everyone (Everyone)Here's to them (Adult Mumble)And all the years to come (Gloria)Can they know it's Christmas time at all (Everyone'')Feed the world'' Let them know It's Christmas time Feed the world Let them know It's Christmas time Feed the world Let them know It's Christmas time Feed the world Let them know It's Christmas time Feed the world Let them know It's Christmas time Feed the world ''Let them know It's Christmas time” ''When they finished, there was a deafening silence all around, until everyone applauded and before long cheered, as if they were in a concert or something. “Well then, lets start the fireworks!” Jack suggested, Mumble and Adult Mumble started the two firework shows. What came next were the most amazing fireworks that they've seen (technically it's the first time they've seen one, so...) with each shape of firework, there were ones that squealed, ones that crackled, you name it it was there, the shows lasted for at least half an hour. When all of a sudden they stopped, releasing an awkward silence around the area, that us, until one on Mumble's side, and one on Adult Mumble's side, went off like rockets, signalling that they were the big ones, everyone waited anxiously as they climbed higher and higher, until their trails ended. Then the largest Firework exploded, releasing a ball at least 1200m across, easily beating the world record of 800m. And the actual sound coming 5 seconds after the explosion, everyone cheered as the firework crackled away. “That was awesome, this is the best Christmas celebration ever.” Erik said, who was ecstatic at the sight. “Erik, this is our first Christmas celebration.” Adult Mumble whispered. But Erik didn't care if it was, he and his friends was happy, and that's all that mattered. He looked up to the sky and saw that the recently faded firework still had one trail left, it didn't fade away and looked like it would stay until it went under the horizon. “Hey look at that up there...” Mumble said, who had also seen the new spectacle. He then turned the webcam at the sky to find the same trail of light. “What do you think it is?” Erik asked, by now the others were looking at the same light. “The real question is, Who do you think it is?” Mumble said before winking, Erik could have made a conclusion that it was just a comet, but he didn't, instead he concluded that it was really Santa flying over the south pole. “Oh, look at the time, it's nearly midnight, I think we need some sleep after the fun we've had.” Jack suggested. The others seemed to agree, and so they did. Morning soon covered the land as one by one, the penguins, Jack and Andrew, started to wake up. One thing had changed, the Christmas tree on Mumble's side, and the Christmas tree on Adult Mumble's side, was now filled to the brim with Christmas presents. Everyone went after the presents until. “Wait guys, hold on.” Jack shouted, at which all of them stopped and looked at him. “Now, since Erik actually changed his heart for Christmas, I suggest we let Erik open the first present.” Jack asked, before Adult Mumble gave Erik the first present. After about 30 seconds of opening it, he finally saw his present, it was a book named 'A Christmas Carol'. Mumble looked to see the present and smiled at Erik. “You could learn a lot from that book Erik.” Mumble said mischievously, ant the end of the day they had received a lot of presents. Everyone was happy as they could possibly be, that is, until Erik looked at the blurb of the book. “Wait a second...” Erik said, obviously annoyed. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Christmas Stories Category:Holiday Stories